Tony's Girl
by MichaelCotedeWeatherly
Summary: The NCIS team is out on a case about a murdered Petty Officer who is a single mother, and Tony finds himself getting attached to the little girl who now has no family left. WARNING! CONTAINS CHILD ABUSE! Tony!Comfort NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm kinda new to the Fan Fiction thing, so go easy on me?:) But constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Summary: The NCIS team is out on a case about a murdered Petty Officer who is a single mother, and Tony finds himself getting attached to the little girl who now has no family left.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS, there would be more Tiva and McAbby. And Kate would not be dead, and Cote would not be leaving :) All rights go to D.P.B and CBS. I make no fund from this story, just enjoyment.**

**Rating: T, just too sure. Rating may be changed as story continues. If you think I should change it, PM me, or comment letting me know.**

**Enjoy! :) **

_**Tony's Girl**_

Tony DiNozzo exited the elevator, smiling and whistling the _Magnum, P.I _theme tune. "Morning, Tony." McGee said as he watched Tony walk to his desk. "Probie." He replied cheerfully. Ziva stared at him suspiciously. "Why are you so happy Tony? It is 0700, on a Monday morning. You usually complaining about it being to early." Tony just smiled his 1000 megawatt grin at her. "The weekend was good, Zee-vah." He said, stretching out her name. "Someone got lucky then!" McGee said. Tony was about to reply when Gibbs stalked into the bull-pen. "Not our dead Petty Officer, McGee. Grab your gear!" he demanded.

"Where we going, Boss?" Tony asked, following his leader to the elevator. "Lincoln Park. Our only witness is a 5 year old girl who watched her mother getting murdered." Gibbs said, as he ran a hand down his face. He always hated cases that involved kids. Don't get him wrong though, he loved kids, but if a case involved a kid, it usually meant that kid had nightmares for years to come.

**NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

At the crime scene, Gibbs yelled out his team's orders. "Ziva, bag and tag, McGee, sketch, DiNozzo, shoot." With his orders made clear he stalked towards the ambulance that had a little girl sitting where the doors would close, swinging her legs, thumb in mouth and gripping a tedding bear with dear life.

Back at the scene, the others were collecting evidence. "This is well and truly disgusting." McGee stated, not talking to anyone in particular. Their victim, Petty Officer Liz Henry, had had her stomach turned inside out, her intestines tied around her neck like a noose. Ziva nodded in agreement. "I can't imagine what the girl saw." She glanced over at where Gibbs was trying to talk to the girl, but was being unsuccessful. She quickly turned away as she saw him make his way back to them with an exasperated look on his face.

Gibbs glared at the EMT's to get them to leave, as he knelt down to be eye to eye with the girl. She glanced at him, but quickly looked back down at her bear. "Hi, there." Gibbs said softly. "I'm Gibbs, what's your name?" he asked. The girl was ignoring him. "No name, huh? What about the bear? He's gotta have a name." No answer. He sighed, and gave being subtle. "You going to talk to me or not?" The girl shook her head as a negative and continued staring at her bear. Gibbs sighed again and got up, and started walking back to his team, he saw Ziva staring, but she quickly turned back to the job assigned. "DiNozzo!" he yelled. Tony's head snapped round quickly. "Yeah, Boss?" he asked, thinking what he could be doing wrong. Gibbs head jerked towards the girl. "Get her to talk. Now." He said. Tony's mouth opened and shut like he was a fish. "Oh. Boss, no." he said when he finally found words. "I'm no good with kids. They all hate me. If anything, I would make her more messed up then she probably is right now." He rambled. Gibbs glared at him and said sharply. "One, she is _not _messed up, DiNozzo. Get that in your thick skull now. She is a kid who saw her mother being killed. And two, it wasn't up for discussion. Now go." Tony nodded. "Gotcha, Boss." He said softly, and made his way slowly to her.

**A/N: Whatcha think? I know it's much right now, but this is only the Introduction :) Rate, Review, Favourite, Follow :) Next chapter should be up tomorrow. Thanks for reading :)**

**Love,**

**Chloe xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm kinda new to the Fan Fiction thing, so go easy on me?:) But constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Summary: The NCIS team is out on a case about a murdered Petty Officer who is a single mother, and Tony finds himself getting attached to the little girl who now has no family left.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS, there would be more Tiva and McAbby. And Kate would not be dead, and Cote would not be leaving :) All rights go to D.P.B and CBS. I make no fund from this story, just enjoyment.**

**Rating: T, just too sure. Rating may be changed as story continues. If you think I should change it, PM me, or comment letting me know.**

**Enjoy! :) **

**Chapter 2**

_**Tony's Girl**_

Tony slowly made his way to the girl. Apparently, _he _could get her to talk to him. If Gibbs couldn't do it, no one can. He kneeled in front of her slowly and whispered softly to her, knowing his team mates were staring at him. "Hi. My name is Tony. That scary guy that was talking to you was my boss. I work for NCIS. Do you know what that stands for?" he wasn't expecting an answer, so he was surprised when he saw a faint shake of her head and when she asked "What?" he smiled softly. "It means Naval Criminal Investigative Service. We protect Navy guys." The girl lifted her head slightly to look at him. He gave her a small smile and asked "What's your name?"

"Destiny." She whispered.

"That's a beautiful name. I like it." Tony replied. "What about this little guy?" he pointed to the teddy bear.

"Doesn't have one."

Tony pretended to be shocked. "Doesn't have a name?! Every teddy needs a name! Why don't you think of one now?" Tony could see Destiny thinking hard for a name for her toy. She suddenly smiled. "Tony." She stated. Tony – the man- smiled. He felt oddly touched that a kid that he had just met named a toy after him. "Nice to meet you Tony." He said to the bear, shaking his paw. Destiny giggled. Tony turned to the EMT. "Can she leave now?" he asked. The EMT nodded and said "Sure, just make sure she eats and drinks plenty of fluids."

"Thanks." Tony said. He turned back to Destiny. "Do you and tony want to come with me back to NCIS?"

Destiny nodded, and held out her arms to be picked up, knowing she could trust him. Toy complied, placing her on his hip and walked toward Gibbs and the team. Thankfully, Ducky and Palmer had already removed the body of the girl's mother.

McGee, Ziva and Gibbs all turned round at the sound of footsteps and whispering. They were all surprised to see Tony with the five year old in his arms, clutching him desperately, as if he was her lifeline. Tony spoke up. "Guys, this is Destiny. Destiny, this is Gibbs," he pointed to Gibbs, and whispered something in her ear. "Hi, Boss." She said softly. Gibbs smiled and said hi back. Tony then pointed to Ziva. "This is Ziva." He then, again, whispered something to her. "Hi, sweet cheeks." A soft reply came. Ziva couldn't help but smile. "And this," Tony said, pointing to McGee, "is McGee." And he whispered again. Destiny smiled at whatever he told her and said, "Hiya, probie." McGee tried to supress his grin, but failed. Tony said something that must have been funny to Destiny, because she giggled uncontrollably. "Boss, can I take her back to the Navy Yard in my car?" Tony asked. Gibbs nodded. "Sure, we'll finish up. Take her on a tour of NCIS, give her dinner and take her to your place. I'll check in on you later." Tony nodded.

"Thanks boss." He waved goodbye as he made his way to his car with Destiny, and Destiny gave them at little wave too.

**A/N: Well, there's chapter 2 for ya :)** **I can't** **believe my story actually got views and follows! Thanks guys! So, there may be mentions of child abuse in the next few chapters to come, but nothing is set and stone yet. I have a few ideas on where I want this story to go, but if you guys have any ideas that you want to see in the story, let me know, and I will try to incorporate as many ideas as I can in to this :) **

**Thanks for reading! So until next time, **

**Cheerio!**

**Chloe xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow! I got a lot of reviews! Thanks guys! Dixie Dewdrop pointed out I made the speech kinda difficult to follow, so I will try to make it easier. :) Thanks for reading so far, and enjoy chapter 3! Btw, **_'italics' _**mean someone is thinking something.**

**Tony's Girl**

**Chapter 3**

On his way back to the Navy Yard, Tony decided they should stop of at the mall to buy some stuff of Destiny. As he pulled into the dark, underground parking lot, he noticed Destiny tense up beside him in the passenger seat. '_Must be scared of the dark.'_ He thought to himself. He turned off the engine and turned to Destiny. "We're here, kiddo." He got out of the car and quickly made his way round to the passenger door to help Destiny. When he lifted her out of the seat and placed her to stand beside him while he locked the car, he noticed she had the death grip on his hand. He picked her up and placed her on his chest. He smiled softly when she quickly nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. "Don't like the dark, huh?" he asked as he made his way through the close-to-empty lot. He felt her shake her head. He noticed how her breathing hitched slightly as a man walked past them. Tony gently rubbed circles on her back soothingly, while saying, "It's okay, just breath." Her breathing evened out as they got closer to light. When they got into the mall, Tony placed himself on a bench, and Destiny looked up at him. _'He's _going_ to hit me for being a baby.'_ She thought sadly. Tony smiled at her and asked, "You okay?" She nodded, and wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his chest. Tony smiled, and kissed the top of her head gently, then stood up, carrying the young girl, and started making his way through the mall. "Let's go to…Top Shop? Yeah, you're gonna need clothes. What stuff do you like?" he asked Destiny, as he made his way round the small store. Destiny shrugged.

"Come on, you gotta like something." Tony said jokingly, browsing through different shirts with cartoon characters on the front. "How 'bout…_Peppa Pig_? _Winnie the Pooh_? You can choose anything you like." He pushed, trying to get her to choose some clothes.

"_Winne the Pooh_." She whispered, pointing to a shirt. Tony nodded and choose a shirt the right size.

"You need more than one shirt. Choose however many things you like. Whatever you want, we shall buy," he saw a plastic tiara, and grabbed it, then placing it on Destiny's head. "Ma lady." She giggled as he placed her down, still holding her hand, and let her wander round to store. She stopped at a couple of more shirts, a few dresses and a few pairs of pants. "Okay," Tony said, "Now you need a pair of new shoes to go with all of these beautiful outfits." He led her to the shoe area, and told her find a few shoes she liked. She came back to him with a pair of white sandals, knee-high, country style boots and a pair of _Peppa Pig _sneakers. They paid for their stuff, and after stopping at a few more stores, buying colouring books, a few board and card games, they were now sitting in _Pizza Hut_. "What type of pizza do you like?" Tony asked, scanning the menu.

"I'm not aloud pizza." Destiny said quietly.

'_What child is not aloud pizza?' _Tony thought to himself. "Really? Why not?" he asked.

"Mommy said only children eat that." She said, biting her lip, hoping she wasn't ruining Tony's dinner.

"Well, then," Tony said smiling, even though he was thinking _'If a five-year-old is not a child, who is?'_, "I guess it's a good thing you're a child." Destiny smiled. Tony ordered a plain cheese for her, and a pepperoni for him, and gave her a few slices of his.

_**NCISNCISNCISNCIS**_

_(__Meanwhile__)_

"Sit rep!" Gibbs barked as he walked into the bullpen. McGee took the remote for the plasma and pressed a button. "Petty Officer Liz Catherine Henry. Age 34, stationed at Quantico. Husband Gunnery Sargent Daniel Henry, killed in Iraq on his third tour. Mother of Destiny Sunset Henry." He rattled of his information. Ziva took the remote and up came the passport photo of Destiny.

"Destiny Sunset Henry. Aged five, not yet in school. No remaining relatives. Mother and father's parents are deceased, not cousins, aunts or uncles. Neighbours to the Henry's say that the family was quiet, but at least twice a week, there could be shouting and crying from inside the house."

Gibbs nodded thoughtfully. "Possible child abuse, boss?" McGee asked. Gibbs walked to his own desk. "Maybe, McGee. Maybe."

**A/N: End of Chapter 3! This story is slowly, but surely, progressing! I'm glad you guys like it so far! Destiny meets the rest of team Gibbs in the next chapter! Will it all go as planned? **

**A/N: Will probably update again today. I will try and get another 2, maybe 3 chapters up by tonight.**

**Thanks for reading! Rate and review!**

**Over and out!**

**Chloe xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: 1,438 words! Wow! Chapter 4 :) This is awesome that people actually like my story! I got a question asking if there would be some Tiva. There probably will be mentions of Tiva, but it won't be a Tony/Ziva!Relationship, it would be like it is in the show. **

**Enjoy!**

**Tony's Girl**

Chapter 4

Destiny discovered that she loved pizza just as much as Tony. And Tony discovers that she eats like she's a black hole. He just hoped that it was because she loved pizza, and not because she didn't get fed at home. But now that he thought about, she was very light, but she was short for her age as well. They were now on their way to the Navy Yard. As they were stopped at a red light, Tony's phone buzzed. He looked and saw it was Ziva.

**To: **_Tony_

**From: **_Ziva_

**Time:** _6:38pm_

_Tony, where are you and the girl? We are at HQ. Possibility was abused and neglected by her mother. Dad died 3years ago in Iraq. Oh, and your babysitting tonight._

_Z._

He sent a quick reply back saying they were on their way back. He glanced at Destiny and saw her sitting with knees pulled to her chest, and staring blankly out the window. "Hey," he said softly, placing his hand on her shoulder. She flinched violently away and turned to him, eyes full of panic. "You okay?" he asked. He was glad when he saw her visibly relax and lean into his touch. She nodded. "You wanna stay at my house tonight? We can watch movies and play games and stuff." He said, as the light turned green and he headed in the direction of HQ. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Destiny smile and bounce her head up and down, pigtails flying. He grinned at her as he pulled into his parking space at the Navy Yard parking lot. Thankfully, it was an outside lot, instead of underground like the mall. Tony got out the car and went to help Destiny. After he locked up the car, he turned to face his young charge, who lifted her arms up expectantly. Tony swept her up and tickled her and she burst into laughter. Tony smiled and laughed with her as he continued tickling her while making his way to the elevator, ignoring the strange looks he got off of passers-by. In the elevator, the laughter died down, just before Special Agent Pacci got on from a different floor.

"Evening, Tony. Who's your pretty little friend?" Pacci asked. Tony smiled.

"Hi there, Pacci. This is Destiny. Destiny, say hi to Pacci." Destiny gave him a small smile and a wave. Pacci smiled and waved back.

"Hi there, Destiny. You are in good hands with Tony here. I bet he treats you like a princess, right?" Tony smiled and rolled his eyes as Destiny smiled and nodded enthusiastically. The elevator dinged at Tony's stop.

"Well," he said to Pacci. "Me and this princess have to get going. Have a good night Pacci. Say hi to Gabbie for me." He smiled as Destiny waved goodbye.

"Sure thing Tony. See ya later, princess." He waved goodbye to Destiny and the elevator door closed. Destiny's arms went round Tony's neck again, as the janitor brushed up against her and he walking past. "It's okay." Tony whispered to her has he made his way to the bull pen. "Hey, boss." Tony said as he sat at his desk.

"Tony. Hey there, kiddo." Gibbs replied. Destiny gave him a small smile. "You feed her?"

Tony nodded. "Good. Go give her a tour of the place, then you can go home. Be here ten hundred hours." Tony nodded and started to walk away with Destiny. "Okay, let's go to interrogation first shall we?"

He took her to the interrogation room. "This is where we ask bad guys questions." He sat Destiny in the interrogator's chair, and he sat in the 'bad guys' chair. "Ask me some questions." He said. Destiny giggled.

"You're no bad guy. You good." She said, pointing to him. Tony smiled at the innocence in her little voice. "Well, yeah. I guess I'm a good guy." He got out of his chair and said, "Do you wanna come and meet Abby?" Destiny nodded hesitantly and slid out of her chair and placed her hand in Tony's, and started to walk beside him. They were half way down the corridor, when Destiny pulled at Tony's pant leg. Tony stopped and knelt down beside her and asked, "Yeah, bud?" and smiled.

"I need the potty." Destiny whispered, as if she was embarrassed. Tony nodded. _'Of course she needs to go to the bathroom! Why didn't I ask her earlier? She ate an entire pizza and drank 3 sodas at Pizza Hut, without going to the bathroom. I'm such an idiot!' _he thought. "Okay then. To the bathroom we go." He picked her up, so they would get there quicker. He stopped outside the lady's bathroom to ask if she wanted him to come in with her.

"I don't want to go in myself." She said quietly. Tony nodded, and opened the door, but before he entered he shouted "Ladies, I'm coming in!" he entered and saw to women standing at the mirror, glaring at him, they were about to tell him to get out, but then they saw Destiny, and smiled softly, and went back to their conversation.

"Do you need help with anything?" Tony asked Destiny.

"Can you untie my pants, please?" she asked softly.

"Sure." Tony replied, bending down and undoing the pants. When she walked in to a stall, Tony stood outside the stall door, in case she needed him for anything. The two women turned to face him and smiled. "You have such a cute daughter." One said. "What's her name?" the other asked. Tony smiled. His daughter. He liked the sound of that.

"Destiny." He replied, smiling. The two women smiled, and said goodbye to him as they left. He was about to ask if she was okay in there, when the toilet flushed and she opened the stall door. She still had her pants undone so Tony bent down to button them up. "You okay?" he asked, as he picked her up, so she could reach the sink. She smiled and nodded.

"Uh-huh." She said happily, as she washed her hands. Tony dried her hands with a paper towel and placed her on his hip and said, "Let's go see Abby now, yeah?"

"Is she nice?" Destiny asked softly, playing with Tony's shirt collar. Tony nodded.

"Yeah, she's super nice. A little weird though. But a good weird. You'll love her and she'll love you." He said with a smile as the entered the elevator.

You could hear Abby's music playing from _inside _the elevator. Destiny buried her head in Tony's shoulder and covered her ears with her hands. Tony smiled. Because of how loud the music was, he managed to make it into the lab, and turn the music off, with his favourite lab rat noticing. Well, until the music was off. "Hey!" Abby yelled, as she turned round on her heel. She instantly smiled when she saw Tony. "Tony!" she ran over to hug him, but stopped, when she saw a little girl in his arms, head now on his chest. "Aww! So cute! Who's this?"

"Hey Abs. This is Destiny." He said, smiling. "Hey, Destiny." He said softly. Destiny looked up him, smiling. He smiled back. "This is Abby." He said pointing at her. Destiny turned her head in Abby's direction, and waved. Abby's immediate instinct was to hug the life out of the small girl. As she approached, though, she saw the girl flinch. She stopped immediately, not wanting to scare or hurt Destiny.

"You okay? Abby won't hurt you." Tony soothed softly. Destiny relaxed and nodded. "Can you stay here with Abby while I go see somebody about something?" Destiny looked at Abby, who smiled at her.

"I can show you around my lab if you like." Abby said, holding out her hand. Destiny looked at Tony again who nodded. So Destiny nodded and smiled. Tony placed her down beside Abby.

"Be good for Abby okay?" he said, and then turned to Abby. "Thanks Abs. I'll be back in 5." With that, he turned around, and made his way to autopsy.

**A/N: What does Tony need to see Ducky for? Destiny's gonna meet Ducky and Jimmy next! Well, that was chapter 4! Hope you liked it and thanks for reading! Keep watching for chapter 5!**

**Over and out!**

**Chloe xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5 already! Wow! This is sooo fun to do! I love it that you guys like my story! Ok, so here we go!**

**Enjoy!**

**Tony's Girl**

_**Last time, on NCIS…**_

"_You okay? Abby won't hurt you." Tony soothed softly. Destiny relaxed and nodded. "Can you stay here with Abby while I go see somebody about something?" Destiny looked at Abby, who smiled at her._

"_I can show you around my lab if you like." Abby said, holding out her hand. Destiny looked at Tony again who nodded. So Destiny nodded and smiled. Tony placed her down beside Abby._

"_Be good for Abby okay?" he said, and then turned to Abby. "Thanks Abs. I'll be back in 5." With that, he turned around, and made his way to autopsy._

**Chapter 5**

Tony walked into autopsy, rubbing his chest. He felt like he couldn't breathe, and it kind of scared him. Not that he'd admit that to anyone, he has a reputation to up hold, after all. Ducky turned round from his desk at the sound of the doors swishing open. "Hello, Anthony. What do I own the pleasure of this visit?"

"Hey Duck." Tony replied, continuing to rub his chest. Ducky frowned.

"Hmm. Come and sit on the table, Anthony. Now, what are your symptoms?" Tony rambled off his symptoms as he hopped on to the autopsy table.

"Well, it feels as if an elephant is sitting on my chest, my palms are sweaty but I'm freezing and sometimes it feels as if I'm gonna collapse." He let Ducky check is blood temperature and stuff.

"Are you under any stress right now?" Ducky asked. Tony smirked.

"Gibbs trusts me to look after a five year old girl. He couldn't get her to talk, but I could, and now he trusts _me_. _Me_, Duck. He trusts _me _to look after a kid, when I can barely look after my goldfish." He rambled. Ducky just shook his head chuckled.

"Well, my dear boy. You're obviously doing a darn good job of looking after the dear girl, if Jethro trusts you with her. You're just nervous."

"So no plague?" Tony joked. Ducky shook his head.

"Not today, thankfully. Just nerves." The older man smiled when Tony let out a sigh of relief. "Now, when do I get to meet this little girl who has you so worked up?"

Tony smiled and jumped down from the table. "I will go get her now. She is with Abby." He started walking towards the door, but stopped and turned in place to face Ducky. "Oh, and just a heads up, don't try to touch her, unless she asks you to. She flinched when Abby walked towards her earlier. I had to talk to her for a couple of minutes to get her to stay with Abs while I came here." Ducky nodded in acknowledgement. With that, Tony turned and quickly made his way back to the lab.

As Tony entered the lab, he heard Abby telling Destiny all about her Major Mass-Spec.

"And finally, this my trust worthy Major Mass Spec. He is used for separating isotopes, molecules, and molecular fragments. He's my favourite. And that, my fair lady, concludes our tour of Labby." Tony smiled and entered 'labby'.

"How are my two favourite ladies doing?" he asked, smiling. Destiny, who was standing a couple of steps away from Abby, turned round at the familiar voice. "TONY!" she yelled as she ran up to him. Tony smiled, and bent down and greeted her with open arms.

"Hey, little one." He said, as he wrapped his arms protectively around her, pulling her into a huge hug.

"Awwww! That is the cutest thing I have _ever_ seen!" Abby said, holding a camera, snapping a photo of the two. Tony smiled at her as he stood and placed Destiny on his hip.

"Hey, Abs. You two have fun?" he asked. Both of the girls' heads bobbed up and down.

"Yeah! Abby showed me Bert the Hippo, and she let me scan my finger on the scannery thingy-ma-bob!" Tony laughed at her excitement.

"That's awesome! What do we say to Abby for letting you stay with her?" Destiny turned her head and smiled at Abby.

"Thank you Abby." Abby smiled. Tony walked up to Abby and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, Abs. I owe you one."

"No problemo, Tony. We had fun." Tony smiled at her.

"See ya later." Destiny waved to her as the made their way out the lab. Abby waved back.

"Ok," Tony said to Destiny as the entered the elevator. "Do you want to meet Ducky and Jimmy?" he asked her.

"Who are they?" Destiny questioned softly, playing with Tony's collar again.

"They're doctors. They make people better." Tony thought it was better not to tell her about the fact they looked at dead bodies. Destiny nodded. The elevator dinged at their stop. As they stepped out the elevator, Destiny's breath hitched in her throat as she saw the dark hallway they had to walk down to autopsy. She buried her head, again, into Tony's shoulder, as Tony kissed her head gently, whispering soothing words in her ear as he made his way quickly down the corridor. "It's okay now. It's not dark now." He said softly to her as they entered the brightly light room. Destiny nodded, and turned her head, keeping it on his shoulder as she looked curiously around the room. "Hey, Ducky, Jimmy. This is Destiny." Tony said to the other two men in the room. Ducky smiled and walked towards his two visitors. "Hello, Destiny. My am Doctor Mallard, but please call me Ducky. All my friends do." He said kindly.

"Hi, Ducky." The young girl replied quietly. Ducky smiled.

"Mr Palmer." Ducky called to his prodigy. "Come and say hello do this lovely little girl." Jimmy hesitantly made his way across the room.

"Hi. I'm Jimmy." He stuttered. Tony whispered into Destiny's ear, making her giggle.

"Hi, autopsy gremlin." She replied quietly, with a small smile. Jimmy grinned.

"I hope Anthony is taking good care of you today?" Ducky asked her, more for Tony's comfort then his own. Destiny bobbed her little head up and down, and then let out a big yawn.

"Somebody's tired." Tony chuckled, kissing her head. Destiny snuggled her head into Tony's strong chest, closing her eyes. "Guess I'll go put her to bed. Night Duck, Palmer." The other two men waved at him, so not to disturb the child, who had fallen asleep already. Tony went up to the bull pen to grab his stuff, said good night to the team and went down to his car.

As he was removing Destiny from the car in his apartment parking lot, she awoke. "Where are we?" she asked groggily, wrapping her arms around Tony's neck.

"We are at my apartment." He replied, entering his apartment. It was spacious, with a large plasma screen, with shelves of DVD's beside it. There was a large piano in the corner of the room. He walked down the hall and pointed to a room.

"That is the bathroom if you need it." He said. He walked further down the hallway. "That's my bedroom, I'll be in there if you need me." He pointed to his room, and then walked into the guest room across from his room. He placed Destiny on the bed, went into his room and returned with one of his old t-shirts, and pair of boxers for the girl to wear in bed. "This is your room, and you can wear these in bed tonight." He said softly. He started helping her get changed. When he took of her shirt, he noticed large, ugly multi-coloured bruises, burn marks and scars. A horrible thought went through his head as he pulled his t-shirt over her head. _'No.'_ he thought. _'She wasn't abused, she wasn't abused.'_ He kept telling himself that, but didn't believe it. Not for a minute. He finished helping her get undressed and asked her if she needed the bathroom before going to sleep. When she shook her head for a no, he lay her down and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Tony kissed her head and slowly made his way out the room, turning off the light, but leaving her door slightly open and turning on the hall light, before turning into his room and getting changed into his well-worn OSU sweats and t-shirt and then turning on his TV to watch his favourite episodes of _Magnum, P.I_ quietly.

**A/N: 1,438 words! That's a lot for me! Okay, what did you think? The case is moving slowly but it will pick up speed. **

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! Chapter 6 will probably be up tomorrow after school, maybe sooner, depends on how fast I write.**

**Peace out!**

**Chloe xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6! Thank you guys so much for liking my story! A guest reviewed pointing out that Pacci was in-fact killed in Season 1 when Kate was still here. I know that, but I couldn't think of another Agent, so Pacci is still alive in this story :) Enjoy chapter 6! RateReview!**

**Tony's Girl**

**Chapter 6**

At around 11pm, Tony was turning off his TV, when he heard the pitter-patter of little footfalls coming down the hallway, and stopping outside his room. He turned to see Destiny with tears streaming down her face. He walked over to her, and gathered her in his arms, and rubbed circles on her back. "What's wrong, baby?" he said softly, as she continued to cry into his chest. Tony's heart broke into two at the heart wrenching sobs that shook her little body. He continued rubbing circles across her back. After another 7 or 8 minutes, her sobs turned to hiccups and she whispered so quietly that Tony had to strain to hear her.

"I had a nightmare." Tony hugged her hard, and then wiped away the last stray tears with his thumb.

"Wanna talk about it?" he said softly.

"Monsters." She whispered back. Tony ran his hands through her hair.

"There all gone now, though. If they ever dare to come back, I'll scare them away for ya, then they would never come back." Destiny looked up at him and gave him a watery smile.

"Want to sleep with me tonight?" he asked softly. She nodded and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, not planning, nor willing, to let go anytime soon. Tony gently lay down on his back, cradling her in his arms.

"Can you tell me a story?" Destiny asked sleepily. Tony panicked slightly. He didn't know any stories. How was he supposed to tell her one?

"Sure." He said, remembering one his mother used to tell him when she wasn't drunk.

"Once upon a time... there lived an unhappy young girl. Unhappy she was, for her mother was dead, her father had married another woman, a widow with two daughters, and her stepmother didn't like her one little bit. All the nice things, kind thoughts and loving touches were for her own daughters." He trailed of as he heard the sound of soft snoring. He kissed her on the head and went to sleep.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Tony made Destiny toast for breakfast and then sent her to get dressed. He was still thinking about the bruises he saw yesterday. Should he tell Ducky? Gibbs? His thoughts were interrupted by Destiny pulling on his pant leg. He looked down and saw her pants undone, so he bent down to tie them. When he had finished, he picked her up, grabbed his ID and keys, and left for the car.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

The morning had been uneventful at the office, apart from the fact Destiny wasn't talking to anybody apart from Tony. She wasn't even talking to Abby. Ziva and McGee were searching for people who would want Petty Officer Henry dead, Gibbs was in MTAC and Tony was colouring and chatting softly with Destiny. Tony glanced up at where MTAC was located and saw his boss walking out. "I'll be right back, okay? You carry on colouring our awesome picture, yeah?" Destiny nodded uncertainly as he picked her up out of his lap, and plopped her back on the seat. "I'll be right back." He said, kissing her head. He turned, and jogged up the stairs to MTAC, finding Gibbs looking over the banister, down at the working Agents.

"Boss." He said, standing beside the older man. Gibbs looked at him.

"DiNozzo." He replied in his usual gruff manner. Tony stayed silent gathering his thoughts, wondering how to start the conversation.

"Am I meant to _guess_ what you want, DiNozzo?" he asked, tired of the silence. Tony took a deep breath to collect himself.

"I think she might have been abused." He blurted out. Gibbs stared at him.

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"Well, Ziva texted me yesterday saying it was a possibility, and I was helping her change of bed last night and her stomach, back, arms and legs were covered in bruises, burn marks and scars." Gibbs frowned, and nodded thoughtfully, but before he could answer, Tony whispered a question.

"What happens to her, boss? After we close the case, I mean. McGee said she had no other relatives left." Gibbs glanced at his SFA, who was smiling and waving at Destiny who had noticed him and was waving at him. Gibbs sighed.

"Social services will probably put her in foster care." He replied. He noticed how the younger man's shoulders slumped.

"What if I adopt her?" Tony asked quietly.

**TBC…**

**A/N: End of chapter 6! Thought I'd be nice and leave you on cliffy! Whatcha think? Chapter 7 will be up after school tomorrow! Hoped you liked this chapter! Rate, Review, Follow and Favourite please! Thanks guys! :) **

**Laters!**

**Chloe xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, you guys have been saying that you want Tony to adopt the lovely little Destiny, but don't want the story to end. So, I thought, that if I do make Tony adopt the girl, I would make a '**_**Destiny**_**' series, or a '**_**Tony's Girl**_**' series. Whatcha think? **

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows! Okay here is chapter 7 for ya!**

**Tony's Girl**

_**Last time, on NCIS…**_

"_What happens to her, boss? After we close the case, I mean. McGee said she had no other relatives left." Gibbs glanced at his SFA, who was smiling and waving at Destiny who had noticed him and was waving at him. Gibbs sighed._

"_Social services will probably put her in foster care." He replied. He noticed how the younger man's shoulders slumped._

"_What if I adopt her?" Tony asked quietly._

**Chapter 7**

Gibbs turned, and head-slapped the young agent, harder than usual.

"Oww!" Tony yelped. "What the hell was that for?" he rubbed his head.

"For breaking Rule 10, DiNozzo." Gibbs said quietly. Tony knew that a quiet Gibbs was worse than a loud Gibbs, but at this moment in time, he couldn't give a damn.

"Gibbs, this isn't one of your damn rules! This is a parentless child! And you have the nerve to complain to me about breaking a damn _rule_! For once in my life, I am feeling that I'm doing good for someone else, and you're trying to talk me out of it."

"That's complete bull and you know it." Gibbs glared at the other man. Tony shook his head.

"Nuh-uh, Gibbs. I don't give two damns about your stupid rule 10. Fire me for all I care. But have fun explaining to the director that you fired me because I care about a child and broke your rule." With that, Tony walked back down the stairs to Destiny, who ran up to his open arms and squealed in delight as he swung her up on his shoulders. Gibbs watched this little display of affection and rubbed a hand over his face. He pulled out his cell and dialled a number.

"I need a favour."

**NCISNCISNCIS**

When Gibbs ended his phone call, he walked briskly down the stairs to his desk. As he sat down, he looked at each of his agents. Tim had a frown on his face as he typed furiously at his computer. Ziva was on her phone, speaking to the Petty Officer's workmates. And Tony was lying on his stomach, smiling, with Destiny lying in front of him and they were playing hand games quietly together. Gibbs realised that they hadn't down an interview with Destiny yet.

"DiNozzo." He barked at the agent. Tony didn't look at him, continuing his game, but answered nevertheless.

"Yeah, boss."

"You. Her. Interview. Now." He ordered. Tony turned to glare at him.

"Yeah, whatever." He said pushing himself up from the floor with a grunt. Gibbs smirked, but hid it quickly.

"What did you just say, DiNozzo?"

"On it, boss." Tony replied darkly. He bent down at picked up Destiny. "Come on little monster." Destiny whispered something into Tony's ear, and it made him burst out laughing, and causing several passing agents stare at him. "His is, isn't he?" Tony smiled at the little girl in his arms and continued walking to the conference room.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Tony placed Destiny on a seat at the table in the room, and then locked the door so they wouldn't be disturbed. "Okay sweetie," Tony said gently. "I'm going to ask you some questions, and I need you to answer them as truthfully as you can. Do you understand that?" he asked. Destiny nodded.

"It means I can't lie to you." She said proudly. Tony smiled.

"Uh-huh. Good girl. If you want me to stop, tell me, and we will. Question one. Do you remember the night when we first met?" Tony said carefully. He didn't want to upset her. Destiny nodded proudly; pleased she knew the answer to the question.

"Good." Tony smiled. "Can you tell me what happened before we came that day?" Destiny nodded hesitantly.

"I watching _SpongeBob SquarePants_ and mommy was in the kitchen then the doorbell rang. Mommy answered then I heard her scream. I went to her and seen two tall guys in black masks. Mommy told me to go to my room and when I came back down, the nee-naw was there. They told me mommy was an angel now and went to live with daddy." She said quietly. Tony nodded and went over to her, and pulled her onto his lap. "Well done. You did good." He replied softly. Destiny leaned against Tony's chest. They stayed in the position for 5 minutes, until Destiny started squirming. Tony looked down at her.

"You okay? You need to use the potty?" he asked. Destiny nodded. Tony grabbed his notepad, picked Destiny up, and made his way back to the bullpen.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

As Tony crossed the bullpen on the way to the bathroom, he chucked his notepad on Gibbs' desk. "Interview for you." Gibbs nodded, but frowned when Tony carried on walking.

"Where d' you think you're going, DiNozzo?"

"Bathroom." Tony yelled over his shoulder. Gibbs was about to tell him that he had work to do so he couldn't use the bathroom, when he saw his second in command stop outside the ladies room, call something inside, then enter. He frowned, forgetting all about Destiny. "Ziver." He called. Ziva turned to face him. He jerked his head in the direction of the ladies room. Ziva nodded and silently got up and walking into the restroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, first of all, thank you guys soo much for the reviews! 22 nice reviews! I know I said constructive criticism was – and is – welcome, but seriously, how is telling me that if I owned NCIS, Cote would still be leaveing, I know that. And, how could I want Tiva in my story – and on the show – when Tony was pinned to the ground by Ziva after he shot Michael Rivkin, constructive to my story? **

**Anyway, rant over :) glad you guys like the story, and hope you enjoy chapter 8 :) **

**Tony's Girl**

When Tony finished undoing Destiny's pants, he watched her as she went into a stall and closed the door. Again, he waited by the sinks. When he turned round though, he almost had a heart attack at Ziva staring at him.

"Geez, Zi." He said, putting a hand to his heart for dramatic effect. "I know you can kill me with a paper clip, but giving me a heart attack is not cool." He joked. Ziva just continued to stare at him as he went to lean against the sink. Tony sighed. "What do you want, Ziva?" he asked tiredly, rubbing a hand over his face. Ziva slowly walked over to him.

"Ever since you had that chat with Gibbs, you have not been talking to anyone but Destiny, and you have keep giving Gibbs a death stare." She stated bluntly. "Why?"

"He getting at me for breaking rule 10." He said, as Destiny came out the stall. Tony redid her pants, and lifted her to wash her hands. "I said I want to A-D-O-P-T her, when the case is over." He said, spelling it out because he didn't want to tell Destiny yet. He moved over to the hand drier and watched Destiny giggle as the warm air tickled her small hands. He smiled. Ziva started at him, speechless.

"Tony…" she stuttered. "You really want to?" Tony turned and glared at her.

"Well, no, Ziva. I'm just saying that because it's funny." His glare turned into a small smile as Destiny wriggled out of his grasp and ran to Ziva and placed her small hand in Ziva's. Tony knelt down to Destiny's height.

"Do you want to draw a picture for Ziva?" he asked, smiling. Destiny nodded, let go of Ziva's hand, took a hold of Tony's, and dragged him back to the bull pen. When Tony handed her a clean piece of paper and crayons, she set hard to work, tongue sticking out in concentration. Tony's smile widened when he saw send Gibbs a death glare, then turn and give him a smile.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

When Destiny finished her picture, she stood up and showed it to Tony shyly. Tony had been working on the background of friends of their victim. Tony smiled when he looked at the picture.

"That's awesome, you clever girl." He praised softly, kissing the girl on the head. "Now, why don't you go give it to Ziva with that lovely smile I love so much?" Destiny nodded and smiled. She walked up to Ziva's desk, and proudly handed over her masterpiece. Ziva smiled and said she loved it. Destiny was as proud as punch when she saw Ziva pin in up on her pin board. She walked up to Tony, and climbed onto his lap tiredly. Gibbs was down in Abby's lab, so Tony kicked his feet up on his desk, and moved Destiny into a more comfortable position and told her it was okay to go to sleep. She looked up at him and nodded, burying her head in his chest, falling asleep straight away. Tony closed his eyes, hoping to catch a 5minute doze before Gibbs came back up. What he didn't know was that he would fall into a deep sleep, too.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

This was the sight that greeted Gibbs when he came back upstairs with Abby. His senior field agent was snoring softly, with Destiny curled up on his chest, also snoring, and drooling on Tony's designer shirt. He shook his head, but let them sleep. He would wake Tony if they needed to go somewhere. Abby cooed at the two sleeping beings, and grabbed her cell and snapped a photo, before making it her background, and soon, it would be her desktop photo on her computer.

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter! Not my best work, but, I got kinda stumped for this chapter, as I wasn't planning on Ziva following Tony into the bathroom…but oh well :) Chapter 9 **_**WILL CONTAIN MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE**_**, as Tony is going to ask Destiny about her bruises and burns. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Rate and review! Next update will probably be around the same time tomorrow! Thanks for reading!**

**See y'all later, you sexy thangs! :)**

**Chloe xxx **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: 10 reviews! Woo! You guys are awesome! :) CHILD ABUSE METIONS you have been warned. Enjoy chapter 9!**

**Tony's Girl**

**Chapter 9**

At 2000, Tony and Destiny were still snoring. It had been a slow day, so Gibbs let them be, seeing how tired seemed to be this morning. Gibbs glanced at the small clock on his computer screen. He decided it would be good for them to go home and get food. He had already sent his other agents home for the night. He moved over to Tony's desk and stared at them both for a few seconds. He thought it would be best to wake Tony, leaving the girl asleep for as long as possible. He leaned down to pick Destiny up gently, but, when his hands connected to her hips, she whimpered softly, and held on tighter to Tony's shirt. Gibbs frowned and let her go, then proceeding to shake Tony's shoulder gently. When that didn't work, he grabbed a cold slice of pizza he had ordered earlier and slowly dragged it under Tony's nose. His eyes opened immediately. "Pizza?" he questioned, then he spotted the slice that Gibbs still held in front of his face. Gibbs wasn't surprised that Tony took a bite from the pizza while he still had it in his hand. Gibbs just smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks, boss." Tony said, his mouth still full. "Where's Destiny?" Gibbs continued smirking and pointed to Tony's chest. Tony looked down and smiled. Gibbs shook his head and grinned.

"Take her home. I don't want to see you till 0900." Gibbs walked to his desk. Tony nodded and gently and slowly stood up. Destiny woke up when he knocked something of his desk with his foot.

"Where we going?" she asked groggily. Tony kissed her head.

"Back to my place, sweetie." Destiny nodded and wriggled out of his grasp and stumbled over to Gibbs to give him a hug good bye.

"Bye Gibbs." She said, hugging the older man's leg. Gibbs placed a hand on her head.

"Bye Destiny. Be good for Tony." Destiny smiled up at him and nodded. She walked back to Tony, who was packing their bag. She pulled on his pant leg and quietly said "I need potty." Tony nodded and took her to the bathroom. When they came back, Gibbs had gathered the rest of their stuff together and it was sitting neatly on Tony's desk. "Thanks boss." Tony said. Gibbs nodded in reply. "Bye boss." Destiny waved at Gibbs as she bounced happily alongside Tony. She was fully awake now.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

_Next morning_

Tony was making pancakes for breakfast. As he was flipping them his thoughts were wondering to the conversation he was about to bring up to Destiny. _'How the hell am I meant to ask her if her mom or dad hurt her?! Parents are meant to love their kids, not whack them senseless.' _He thought. Then a terrible thought came into his mind as he thought about parents loving their kids. _'Do I ask her __that__? How am I meant to?!' _his thoughts were interrupted by little hands wrapping round his leg. He turned off the hob, and picked Destiny up, swirling her in circles all the way to the kitchen table and placing her in a seat. He served the breakfast on plates and placed one in front of her. "Here you go, ma lady. The finest pancakes in the land." He joked, as Destiny started shoving fistfuls of the unhealthy stuff in her mouth. He laughed and reached over, gently taking some food out her mouth and placing the soggy…_gunk_ back on her plate. "Slow down, squirt! It ain't going anywhere!" Destiny gave him a smile, mushy pancake remains foaming out her mouth, but slowed her chewing all the same. She was still wearing her pyjamas, which consisted of a pair of Tony's boxers, and one of Ziva's old tank tops. Her fading bruises where clearly visible on her arms and legs. Tony took a deep breath. _'Now or never I guess.' _He thought. "Destiny?" he said nervously.

"Yeah?" she replied, smiling. _'Who would want to hurt this kid?' _he got up from his seat and went to kneel in front of her, looking into her eyes.

"How did you get those bruises?" he asked softly. Destiny stopped smiling and found an interesting spot on the ground. Tony placed his hand over Destiny's little ones. "Destiny, bud, I need to know who did this, so I can protect you." He pleaded. "Please." His voice cracked.

Destiny bit her lip and her voice wavered. "…Mommy." fat tears started rolling down her face. Tony felt horrible for making her cry. He had to fight hard to keep his own tears at bay. He pulled her onto his lap and hugged her hard, hating the heart wrenching sobs that shook her body. Tony leaned across the table and grabbed his cell, as Destiny grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, sobbing on his chest. He speed dialled Gibbs' number.

"Gibbs." The former marine answered gruffly as usual.

"Ah, hey, Boss." Tony said. Gibbs could hear loud sobs in the background.

"DiNozzo? What's wrong?" his voice filled with concern.

"Ehh…I asked her about her bruises, I get it that she's sad. Anyways, I just called to say I'm not gonna be coming into work today. I wanna spend some time with her."

"Sure thing, Tony. I'll come round later tonight to see how she's doing."

Tony let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. "Thanks boss." Tony was stroking Destiny's hair, and when his hand brushed up against a bruise on her neck, she cried even harder and louder. Tony felt even worse now. He started bouncing her up and down on his knee. "Shh, it's okay, baby. I'm sorry. Shh." Tony couldn't keep his tears at bay now. They slowly made their way down his cheek. "I gotta go now, boss." He said, voice cracking. "Thanks." He hung up, and started walking around his apartment with Destiny in his arms, rubbing circles on her back. His mission today was trying to make her happy.

**A/N: Okay, chapter 9 complete! I'm not sure if this is realistic or not? Oh well! Okay, so…rate, review, do your stuff! Tell me what you think! **

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter up soon, and it will be about the rest of the day!**

**Peace out probies!**

**Chloe xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the later update, had some family in town. Anyways, thanks for the reviews! Awesome! I think I may have rushed this chapter a bit, but I felt I should post it anyway. Not my best work, I'll admit but hey ho! Hope you like chapter 10!**

**Tony's Girl**

**Chapter 10**

Tony was failing miserably at trying to cheer Destiny up. It had been 3 hours and she was still crying, despite Tony's best efforts of whispered comfort, promises and apologizes. He felt horrible. _'This is all my fault.' _He though, as he wandered slowly around the apartment, bouncing Destiny gently on his hip, still trying to comfort her softly. _'If I hadn't asked her about those bruises, we would probably be hunky doory.'_ He slowly lowered himself onto the couch, still cradling the sobbing girl to his chest.

"Come on," he pleaded softly. "It's okay, shhh. Please? We could watch a movie? Play a game? Monopoly? Snap? Go to the park?" he had tried this tatic millions of times before during those heart breaking 3hours, so he was surprised when her sobs slowly turned into quiet hiccups. He smiled sadly to himself. "There's a good girl." He praised gently. Destiny looked up at him and hiccupped. Tony gently wiped away the remaining stray tears with his thumb gently. "You okay?" he whispered. Destiny nodded hesitantly, and wrapped her arms tightly around Tony's neck.

"C-c-can…can we g-go to the p-park?" she requested quietly and slowly, after 5minutes of silence. Tony looked down at her, seeing her looking up at him. He smiled and nodded.

"Sure, pipsqueak. Let's get you cleaned up." He stood up, holding her in his arms and took her into the bathroom. He started washing her face gently with a wet face cloth. After he finished, he tied up her shoes for her and handed her her coat to put on. He then grabbed his keys, and walked out to the car, Destiny clutching his hand.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

There was only two other kids at the park when the duo arrived, along with a women sitting on a bench reading a book, who Tony assumed was the boys' mother. As Tony and Destiny approached the play area, Tony crouched in front of Destiny.

"What'd you want to go on first?" he asked. He watched as she let her eyes wander over the park. She pointed at a set of tire swings.

"Swing. Can you push me?" She whispered. Tony nodded.

"Sure." He stood up. "Last one there's a rotten egg!" he exclaimed, and set off in the direction of the swing at a slow jog, letting Destiny run ahead in front of him.

"You a rotten egg!" she said quietly, as he came towards the swing. He smiled.

"Yep. And you're an awesome egg!" he picked her up and twirled her in the air before setting her on the tire, pushing her gently. After a while, she got bored and ran to the monkey bars. Tony smiled as she ran off, and he made his way to sit beside the mother, who was watching him curiously.

"Hi." He said, as he approached. "This seat taken?" he gestured at the space beside her. She shook her head, smiling.

"No, please, sit." She said. "I'm Evie, by the way." She held out her hand. Tony smiled and took the offer.

"Tony. Are those your boys?" he asked, pointing to two twins in the sandbox. Evie nodded.

"Yep. Daniel and Sammy. I'm guessing that's your daughter?" Tony smiled, not bothering to correct her.

"Yeah." He said fondly. "Her name is Destiny." He watched Destiny on the monkey bars, trying to summon the courage to let go and reach out to the next bar.

"That's a cute name." Tony smiled and nodded. He saw Destiny running towards him. He crouched down beside the bench, opening his arms to welcome her as she ran into them.

"Rawr!" he growled. "The tickle monster has captured you!" he started tickling her, a huge grin coming to his face as she laughed.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Please!" she said in between laughter. Tony sighed dramatically, and set her back on the ground.

"Fine. But only because you asked nicely." He smiled. Destiny latched onto his leg. "You okay?" he asked softly. Destiny's head nodded against his leg as she yawned.

"Tired." She said, absentmindedly rubbing her eyes sleepily. Tony nodded and picked her up, her head falling onto his shoulder tiredly, as he placed her on his hip. He turned back to face Evie, who was watching the two interact with a fond smile on her face.

"It was nice to meet you, Evie." He said.

"You too, Tony." She replied. Tony waved goodbye and made his way to his car. Destiny was asleep as soon as he placed her in the backseat.

**A/N: What'd you think? Hope you enjoyed the chapter! In the next chapter, there shall be more about if Tony's going to adopt Destiny, and there shall be some Tibbs (none-slash), and there shall be more progress on the case! **

**See ya's later!**

**Chloe xxx**

**P.S: I like reviews *hint, hint* :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Long time, no see! Sorry for the late update, but we recently ad our HPV (cervical cancer) injections at school, and I literally could not move my arm to type. I know, I know. Excuses, excuses. Lol :) anyways, I will try and make this a long chapter as a sorry pressie! Enjoy!**

**A/N 2: I don't know anything about the adoption/care system, so very sorry if my info about it is not correct.**

**Tony's Girl**

**Chapter 11**

Tony woke up with something on his chest. He slowly pried open his eyes, scanning the room. His eyes immediately fell to the little body on top of his chest, with fistfuls of his old OSU t-shirt. He smiled, but soon it turned to a frown. He really had to empty his over-full bladder, but that would mean having to get up. And getting up means having to move the sleeping girl, probably waking her in the process. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the discomfort, when he felt soft breaths on his face. He opened his eyes slowly, seeing a small, smiling face right in front of him. He smiled back.

"Hey, there, sleeping beauty." He said softly. Destiny's eyes lit up as he whispered to her. She started bouncing softly up and down, right on Tony's bladder. He groaned, and gently lifted her onto the bed beside him. She frowned slightly. Tony saw this, and smiled at her.

"Don't worry." He said gently. "I'll be right back." Destiny nodded hesitantly and then watched him as he slowly jogged, hunched over, to the bathroom. She giggled quietly when he sighed in relief as he took care of business. Tony jogged back into the bedroom, and then jumped on the bed lightly, making Destiny bounce into the air. She squealed in delight, and clambered onto Tony's lap when she saw he was comfortable. Tony smiled down at her, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You okay?" he asked. Destiny looked up and smiled at him as a yes. She started playing with his OSU t-shirt absentmindedly, her forehead resting against his chest. Tony had a feeling she wasn't really okay, but let it go for now.

"Okay," he said clapping then rubbing his hands together. "Who wants breakfast?" he asked. Destiny nodded, and wrapped her arms around Tony's neck. Tony picked her up, walking to the kitchen. He gave her some _Cap'n Crunch _and then after she had finished eating, she asked her to get dressed. He went for shower, got dressed and went into the den, collecting his ID, gun, and keys, waiting for Destiny to reappear. He grinned when she walked into the room, wearing one of his other OSU t-shirts and her own jeans. He grabbed the camera the Abby gave him, and snapped a photo. Tony placed the camera in his pocket, and picked up Destiny.

"You sure you wanna wear this shirt?" he asked. Destiny nodded against his shoulder.

"Please?" she whispered.

"Sure, whatever ya want." Tony said softly. "Let's go." And with that, they left the apartment, and made their way to the Navy Yard.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Meanwhile, Gibbs had a visitor at his home across town.

"I better not get sacked for this Jethro." Judge Carl Shineman stated to Gibbs, as he handed over a stack of papers. Gibbs snorted and said

"It's only adoption papers Carl." Carl looked at him.

"Yes, but you and I both know that the perspective adoption parents have to be interviewed, and their homes have to be checked out, and in this case, have not been done."

"Anthony DiNozzo is a kind, caring, free spirited, active federal agent. He already loves the kid, and he has known her for like, 2 days." Gibbs drank from his everlasting cup of coffee. Carl sighed.

"That may be, but it still is protocol, no matter who the person is."

"I trust Tony, Carl. That should be enough. The kid might not know that he would make a good father because of his crappy childhood, but he will…_makes _a good dad." Gibbs stated. Carl sighed and stood up from the 70's couch, and smiled slightly.

"Just don't make me regret doing this for you, Jethro." He shook Gibbs' hand firmly and walked out the house.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Tony arrived in the bullpen 5minutes before Gibbs, armed with Destiny, who he planted on the floor beside his desk, letting her attempt _Tetris _on his cell. He was in the middle of checking his emails, when a stack of papers were thrown down in front of him. He looked up, seeing Gibbs walking behind his own desk.

"Boss?" questioned Tony. Gibbs glanced at him, and then looked back at the file he was holding.

"Adoption papers. Judge owed me a favour." Gibbs answered the unasked question. Gibbs smirked when he looked up at his senior field agent. Tony was staring at him, open mouthed. "Close your mouth Tony, you'll attract flies." He joked lightly. Despite what the rest of his team think – hell, the rest of the entire _Navy Yard_ – Gibbs wasn't always a bastard. This was how he and Tony acted around each other when McGee and Ziva weren't around. Like normal people. Friends. _Family_. Gibbs watched as Destiny stood up and toddled over to him, the huge t-shirt trailing behind her. Gibbs rose and eye-brow at Tony, who just shrugged his shoulders. Destiny pulled on Gibbs' pant leg.

"Yeah?" he asked softly.

"What does adopsion mean?" Destiny asked quietly. Gibbs looked at Tony, who had the hearing of a bat. Tony nodded silently. Gibbs knelt down to be eye to eye with her.

"Adoption is when a kid – like you – goes to live with somebody who is not their mommy or daddy, but love them very much." He said slowly. Destiny looked thoughtful for a while.

"Why can't they live with their mommy and daddy?" she asked.

"Well, sometimes, their mommy and daddy don't know who to look after them properly, and they want their child be looked after properly. But sometimes, their mommy and daddy are mean to them, so they are not allowed to live with them." He replied. _'God, this is hard.'_ He thought, wondering if he said the right thing. Destiny nodded and walked back to Tony, sitting beside his legs, and leaning against them, looking up at Tony. Tony and Gibbs both let out a sigh of relief. Then, McGee and Ziva arrived with coffee.

"Morning, Tony, Boss." "Morning Tony, Gibbs." They said simultaneously. The two men nodded their response, and went back to working. Tony pulled Destiny onto his lap, and stroked her hair with one hand as he worked.

Around 1400, Tony exclaimed "I found something boss!"

**A/N: Okay, there we have it! Took longer than I expected but it's done now! Hope you enjoyed chapter 11! Chapter 12 will be up hopefully soon! Rate, review, and all that **_**jazz**_**. :)**

**Byyeeeeeee!**

**Chloe xxx**

**P.S – I am looking for a beta reader, so if you're interested, PM me :) Thankyou:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry! This chapter has taken a while, but thank you for being so patient with me! Chapter 12! I honestly didn't believe that this story would get this long! It means so much to me that you guys like it! **

**Thank you to my awesome beta, Probie girl1717 ! Go check out her stories, they're awesome!**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Tony's Girl**

**Chapter 12**

"Put it on the plasma." Gibbs stood up and walked to stand in front of the plasma. Tony walked to stand beside him and clicked a button on the remote.

"Devon Winters, age 38, and Winters husband, Lewis Winters. Henry owed them money, but never paid them back, and eventually got a restraining order against the couple after they said they would kill her if she didn't pay them back by Saturday." He rambled off. Ziva and McGee had then joined them in front of the screen.

"The day before Petty Officer Henry was murdered." Ziva stated.

"We have, motive, and opportunity." McGee said. Gibbs stayed silent for a moment.

"They got an address, DiNozzo?" he asked, staring at the picture of their new prime suspects. Tony handed him a sticky-note.

"139 K Street, Norfolk." He replied. Tony, McGee and Ziva grabbed their guns. Tony looked at the little girl sitting on his chair. "Boss?" he asked, grabbing his bag.

"Abby'll watch her. Meet us in the car." He said gruffly, walking to the elevator, McGee and Ziva close behind. Tony turned and picked Destiny up, walking to the elevator.

"Where we going?" Destiny asked quietly, thinking Tony was going to leave her and not come back.

"Me and the team have to go somewhere, but you can't come with us, so you and Abby get to have some fun will I'm gone. That'll be fun won't it?" he said, sad that he had to leave the girl behind, even if it was for a few hours only.

"Will you come back?" Destiny whispered into Tony's neck. Tony kissed her head.

"Yep. I'll be back as soon as we're done what we're doing." Destiny nodded hesitantly. Tony noticed this as they walked into Abby's lab, music blasting. Tony was quick to turn it off, and motioned to Abby to be quiet. He placed Destiny on a stool, and handed her his car keys, and apartment keys. She looked at them and back to him, confused.

"These are my car keys, and apartment keys. I need them to be able to go back home. So I have to come back to you for them – and for you. Can you keep them safe for me?" he asked, hoping this would work. Destiny smiled and nodded, giving Tony one last hug, before he turned to Abby.

"We got a lead." He explained. "You okay to watch her?" he said. Abby nodded and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Be careful, and come back in one piece please!" Tony smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Always do, Abbs. See ya. Bye little one." He waved and blew a kiss to Destiny, who was clutching the keys to her chest. She waved back shyly.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

The team arrived at the Winters home. Gibbs knocked on the door and shouted "Federal agents! Open up Winters!" when they got no answer, Gibbs motioned for McGee and Ziva to go round back and Tony to stay with him. He counted to three using his fingers, and then he kicked the door in. The house was quiet. Gibbs moved right, into the kitchen. Now, he had seen a lot of _horrible _and _disgusting_ in his time as a field agent, and in war, but this family's kitchen was truly disgusting. Blood everywhere. Literally. There was even blood on the _ceiling_! From the smell, it was obviously human blood.

Tony had gone left, into the living room. Apart from the horrible coloured furniture, the room was clear. He moved into the kitchen to join Gibbs.

"Clear…" he trailed off, looking slowly around the large room. "This…this is gross." He stated quietly as Ziva and McGee entered the kitchen. They both gasped, and were about to say something, when they heard movement above them. Gibbs placed a finger to his lips, nodding for his team to follow him.

They slowly and quietly made their way up the stairs. They heard more movement from inside a bedroom. Gibbs counted to three again, and got Tony to kick in the door. Tony had to used so much force; he stumbled, nearly falling flat on his face. In front of the MCRT was a sight that made even _Gibbs_ want to throw up his last coffee. They had interrupted the Winters couple hacking into two dead bodies. The couple stared up at them from their spot on the floor.

"Stand up with your hands behind you head." Gibbs barked. The two criminals shared a look, and stood up slowly as requested. Tony came up behind Lewis Winters to hand cuff him, favouring his right foot. Ziva went up behind Devon Winters, cuffing her with as much force as the cuffs would allow. Lewis, on the other hand, had a different idea. As Tony started reading him his rights, lifting his arm up to cuff the man, Lewis swung round, elbow connecting with Tony's nose with a _whack!_, sending Tony to the ground with a thump, followed by a pained grunt, hand flying to his nose. Lewis turned to make a run for it, only to be greeted by Gibbs' fist in his gut, doubling him over in pain, followed by the greeting of cuffs, placed too tight around his wrists. He grunted in pain, as Gibbs yanked him to his full height.

"That's for hurting my team." Gibbs growled dangerously in the man's ear. He pushed the man hard to McGee, and then said "McGee, Ziver. Call Metro, they can process the scene, and tell them they can keep these to dirt bags till I'm ready to conduct the interrogation."

"On it, Boss." McGee replied. Ziva and McGee shoved the Winters out of the room. Gibbs turned to his SFA. Said man was still curled in the corner, breathing heavily, clutching his nose. Gibbs could see his second in command's blood seeping through his fingers. Gibbs walked over to him, and knelt down beside him.

"You okay there, DiNozzo?" he asked, trying to hide the concern in his voice. Tony's eyes were closed, he was breathing deeply, and it looked like he had bumped his head when he was pushed. When he got no answer out of the man, he started slapping his cheek lightly. "Come on, Tony. Wake up." He said softly.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

In Abby's lab, the two girls had been watching cartoons on Abby's plasma for about 2 hours, when Destiny looked at the keys she was still holding, then looked at Abby.

"Abby?" she said hesitantly.

"Yeah, Destiny?" Abby smiled at the girl. Destiny looked at the keys again.

"Why hasn't Tony come backed yet? He promised." She said quietly with unshed tears in her eyes.

**A/N: I love you guys so much, I'm gonna leave you on a cliff hanger :) You're welcome :) Thank you too Probie Girl1717 for the ending :) So, what'd you guys think? Hope you liked it :) Rate review, and all that stuff :) You guys are awesome :) Thanks for reading :) Next chapter shall be up soon :)**

**See y'all later!**

**Chloe xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Chapter 13 guys :) woo-hoo! As always, you guys are being awesome just by reading! I got my 100****th**** review on the last chapter, so this will hopefully be a long chapter! I've changed Destiny speech, so she talks more like your general 5 year old.**

**Once again thanks so much to my awesome Beta, Probie Girl1717 :) Enjoy!**

**A/N2: I am not a doctor, I have no medical knowledge, so I don't know how people get treated for the particular injuries used in this chapter, but I have done as much research I could.**

**Tony's Girl**

**Chapter 13**

Tony felt someone tapping his face, and calling his name, but he was in so much pain, he just wanted them to go away and leave him alone. When the tapping got harder, he let out a pained groan, and cracked open his eyes, still clutching his nose. He looked up from where he was lying, and saw a blurry-looking Gibbs staring back at him, his eyes filled with…was that…worry? Concern?

"Tony? What hurts?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm fine." Tony replied, his voice muffled because of his hand. Gibbs glared at him, handing him a couple of tissues from his pocket. Tony accepted them greedily.

"That's bull, and you know it. What. Hurts?" Gibbs growled, but less gruff than usual. Tony sighed, knowing he wouldn't win the fight.

"Nose hurts like hell, it's probably broken. I swear someone has let a monkey on steroids, with a drum, in my head. Oh and Lewis Winters decided to stamp on my gut, so that was nice of him." Gibbs nodded, satisfied that Tony was telling the truth. Well, that was until he noticed Tony's foot was in awkward position. He frowned slightly, and tapped it lightly with his own foot. Tony let out a hiss of pain and said through clenched teeth "Oh, and Winters may have stood on my ankle, no biggie." Gibbs shook his head, and helped Tony to his feet, letting the man lean against him when his foot gave way.

They had some trouble going down the thin stairway, but they managed. They were walking outside to the car when Tony stopped suddenly. Gibbs turned to face his second-in-command. "Tony?" he asked.

"Destiny. Where is she?" Tony was starting to panic, when he couldn't see her anywhere. Gibbs frowned. He found it strange when Tony couldn't remember letting her stay with Abby.

"She's with Abby, Tony. Remember? You gave her your keys so she would know you would come back?" Tony sighed in relief to know the little girl was safe.

"Well, let's go back to her then." He said starting to limp toward the NCIS issued car, leaning on Gibbs heavily.

"Nope. You're going to the ER first." Gibbs stated.

"But, boss!" Tony whined. "I wanna see Destiny!"

"ER first, then you can see her." Gibbs ordered, as he started the car. Tony crossed his arms across his chest lightly, letting the last of the blood from his nose run onto his already bloody shirt, and pouted.

"I wanna see her now! Not later, now!" he demanded like a 4 year old. Gibbs chuckled at his SFA antics. _'Time for a compromise.'_ He thought.

"How about this," he started. "We go to the ER, and get Destiny and Abby to meet us there? That way, you get checked out, and see Destiny." Tony huffed, but nodded.

"Fine."

When the two got the ER, the wait was short, as Tony was a wounded federal agent. When Tony was taken into a room, Gibbs took out his cell and called Abby.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Abby was trying to console a tearful 5year old when her cell phone rang. When she saw _**Gibbs **_as the caller ID, she sighed in relief.

"Gibbs! Where are you and Tony? Destiny's worried about him. It's so so so cute, but, scary at the same time!" she rambled. She heard Gibbs sigh on the other end of the phone. "Gibbs?" she asked.

"_I need you to take Destiny to the ER at Bethsda."_

"What? Why! What happened?" Abby replied frantically. Last time she had to go the ER, was when Bodnar decided to wreck Tony's car.

"_Winters decided DiNozzo would make good target practicing for his punching bag. He got punched in the nose and his gut was stamped on. Hit his head off something, and looks like he dislocated his ankle. The only way I could get him to come here was to promise he would get to see Destiny here. The stupid idiot wanted to go straight the Navy Yard to see the kid."_

"OMG! Poor baby! But you gotta admit, that's pretty cute Gibbs! Sure, we will be there in 10minutes."

"_Thanks, Abbs."_ Then Abby got the dialling tone. She turned to Destiny, who had listening intently at the sound of Tony's name.

"You wanna go and see Tony?" Abby asked, smiling when Destiny nodded excitedly.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs was waiting for Abby and Destiny when the two arrived. He kissed Abby's cheek and ruffled Destiny's hair lightly.

"Where Tony?" she asked quietly, looking around for him.

"Come on then, I'll take you to him." Gibbs said, leading the way to Tony's room.

When they entered Tony's room, a nurse was bandaging Tony's torso. Tony also had a bandage wrapped tightly around his ankle, and his nose had bandage also. When the nurse was done, she handed Tony pills and he dry swallowed them. The nurse turned, and smiled at the three visitors.

"How's he doing, nurse?" Gibbs asked, shaking his head when Tony was wondering aloud about 'why do fingers fing?' The nurse chuckled slightly.

"He's fine now. He as broken nose, dislocated ankle and a very bruised torso. I recommend him using crutches for at least a week and half, let the ankle heal. His nose should be fine in 2 weeks, and don't let him over-exert himself, possibly desk duty for two to three weeks, considering your line of work. He's on painkillers, so he should be fine." Gibbs nodded and thanked her as she left. He let Abby and Destiny come in from the hall way, and watched as Tony greeted Destiny with open arms.

"Tony!" Destiny said happily. Tony gave her a lopsided grin, thanks to the painkillers.

"Hey little one! Hey Abbs! You miss me?" he asked, as he picked Destiny up and placed her on his lap. She snuggled into Tony, face in his shirt, tight fistfuls of his shirt in her hand. She nodded.

"I fought you got dead, or forgots about me. You gone for long time." Was the muffled reply, followed by a chocked sob. Suddenly, all of the side effects of the pain killers were gone.

"Hey," Tony said softly, kissing the top of her head. "I'm okay. I away for a little longer than I thought I would have to be. I will never leave you." Destiny looked up at him.

"Pwomise?" she hiccupped. Tony smiled, and held out his _finging _pinkie finger.

"Pinkie promise." Destiny smiled, and linked her little finger with Tony's big one. Neither of them noticed when Abby pulled out her cell, and snapped a photo of the two 'pinkie promising'. Destiny started telling Tony all about her day with Abby, Abby adding comments here and there.

**A/N: Taa-daa! What'd you guys think? Let me now in the comments :) Again, thanks to my amazing beta, Probie Girl1717, go check out her story!**

**Thanks guys! See ya laterz!**

**Chloe xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I am still alive! Don't worry! My best friends told me last Monday that she was moving to Ireland, so I have been spending all of my spare time with her, so I haven't had time to write this chapter, but I do now :) So, a couple of reviews on my last chapter said that 5year olds don't talk like how I have Destiny talking, but, my 5year old sister talks like that, so I guess I'm used to hearing that type of speech from her. I think I'm going to keep her language like that, (but I'll keep it simple to read), because maybe her speech pattern has changed because of the abuse she went through, and then maybe I'll make Tony take her to a speech therapist or something like that :) You don't see a lot of Destiny here; this is more of a Tibbs father/son chapter. Papa Bear Gibbs alert! :) CONTAINS SWEARING. Thanks to my awesome beta, Probie Girl17171 ! **

**Tony's Girl**

**Chapter 14**

Tony limped into Gibbs' living room with Gibbs' help, and Destiny holding his hand. Gibbs had forced Tony to his place after the suspect attacked him, much to his protests.

_**Flashback**_

"_Oh come on, Boss! I do not need a babysitter! I'm fine!" Tony whined. Gibbs stared at him, before stating, _

"_DiNozzo, you can barely stand up by yourself, and you can't walk without someone's help. How are you supposed to be able to look at yourself and a 5 year old girl?" Tony was about to argue back, when Destiny tugged on his shirt slightly._

"_Tony?" she asked quietly._

"_Yeah, baby?"_

"_C-can…can we go with Gibbs?" she asked nervously, scared that she had made him angry. Tony planted a kiss on her head._

"_Sure, if you want to." He looked back up at Gibbs, who was smirking._

"_You win this round, Boss. But you so owe me." He said stated darkly, but jokingly._

"_How about I pay for pizza?" Gibbs replied._

_**End of flashback**_

So, here they were, eating pizza. Pepperoni, sausage and extra cheese of course. It was 2030, and Destiny was started to drift off. She was sitting beside Gibbs, and was now leaning heavily against him. Gibbs gently shook her awake again, and told her to say goodnight to Tony before he took her up to the guest room. She sleepily walked over to Tony, and hugged him gently, as if she thought she was gonna hurt him.

"Night-night Tony." She whispered. Tony kissed her forehead and caressed her hair.

"Night-night sleepy head. I'll see you in the morning." Tony watched as Gibbs and Destiny made their way up the stairs, soon getting lost in his thoughts. _What would have happened if I got married? What if I had kids? Jeez, I'm 45, and not married, or have kids. _He ran a hand over his face.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Gibbs asked, suddenly coming up behind him. Tony practically jumped off the couch. He placed a hand to his heart.

"Jesus Christ, Gibbs. You scared the crap outta me! Are you trying to kill me?" he said breathlessly, trying to stop himself panicking. Gibbs shrugged, sitting down beside him.

"I've thought about it a couple times, DiNozzo." He joked. He frowned, when he saw noticed Tony still trying to calm his breathing. He placed a gentle hand on his SFA's back, rubbing calming circles. "Just breathe, Tony. Copy me. In…out…in…out." He smiled slightly, when he noticed Tony's breath coming to the same pace as his. "You okay there?" he asked softly. Well, as softly as Gibbs' voice could go. Tony nodded, looking away from his boss.

"Yeah, sorry, Boss." He said quietly.

"Don't apologize; it's a sign of weakness." Gibbs replied lightly. "What were you thinking about so hard, that you didn't even see me walk right past you, then scare the shit out of you?" he asked. He noticed Tony hesitated a bit before answering.

"Nothing." He whispered, still not looking at Gibbs. Gibbs head slapped his agent, not as hard as usual.

"It was something. What was it Tony?" Tony was surprised when he felt tears well up in his eyes when he heard the genuine care and concern in Gibbs' voice. He was quick to blink them away though. DiNozzo's don't cry.

"It was nothing important, Boss." Tony shifted his glance to his lap. Gibbs gently cupped Tony's chin in his fingers.

"Tony, it was obviously important to you, so it's important to _me_." He was surprised to see Tony's eyes go watery with tears, although he didn't let it show. "Tony?" Tony quickly blinked the tears away before jerking his face out of Gibbs' grasp. Gibbs could see Tony was having an inner-battle with himself. Tony sighed.

"I was thinking how much a fuck up my life has been." He started quietly, looking anywhere but Gibbs' face. Gibbs frowned.

"How has your life been a fuck up, Tony?" he asked.

"I never got married. Never had children. I've never had serious relationship with anyone. Well, unless you count Jeanne. But that was a fuck up. Everyone I get close to ends up dead or hurt. Kate, Jenny, Paula, Mike, my mom, Jeanne. McGee, Abby, Ziva, and you have been hurt through my hands. Maybe…" he stopped mid-sentence. Gibbs placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe what, Tony?" Gibbs asked softly. Tony glanced at him, and then looked away.

"Maybe everyone would be better off if I was dead." He stated quietly. Gibbs stared at him, and then head slapped him. Hard. "OWW! What was that for?" Tony asked, rubbing his head.

"If I _ever_, and I mean _ever_, hear you talking about yourself like that, or wanting to kill yourself, ever again, I swear I will kill you myself! Tony, look at me." Gibbs waited until Tony turned and looked at him. He cupped Tony's face in his hands. "You are the best agent I have ever worked with. I think of you as the son I wanted but never had. You mean so much too so many people. McGee and Ziva look up to you, and Abby thinks of you as a brother. Palmer looks up to you, and Duck is sure proud of you. If you died, I would not be able to live with myself. I am damn proud of you, Tony. I love you as a son." Tony knew that Gibbs meant every word. Tony could no longer keep his tears at bay, and they started running down his cheeks. He tried to swallow the sobs that racked his frame, but he couldn't. Gibbs pulled Tony closer to him, and held the man as he cried. Gibbs was rubbing circles on his back as he whispered words of comfort to the man he thought of as a son.

"It's okay, Tony. Let it out. It's okay."

The two stayed like this for hours, Tony crying himself to sleep, and Gibbs wrapped protectively around him.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Aww! How sweet! Such a sappy chapter, but I love it! What do ya think? My amazing beta is practicing for play this week, so I thought it would be best if I didn't send this chapter to her, she needs to focus on doing great! So any mistakes are mine!**

**GOOD LUCK PROBIE GIRL1717!**

**See ya'll later!**

**Chloe xxx**

**P.S: Haven't done on in a while so….**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Destiny. I make nothing off this except enjoyment and awesome fans! All hail D.P.B!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello again! How are you all? I hope you're all good! Okay, so the last chapter was a sappy chapter, hopefully you won't find this one sappy! Hope you enjoy! Thank you to my awesome beta, Probie Girl1717! Also, happy Columbus Day to all my American readers!**

**Tony's Girl**

**Chapter 15**

Gibbs awoke with a crick in his neck. He looked down and saw a sleeping Tony DiNozzo, tears tracks still noticeable on his face. Gibbs thought back to last night, and smile. Not because it was funny, but because it showed Gibbs just how much Tony trusts him. Tony had never shown that much emotion to him before. Before last night, Gibbs had only seen Tony show emotion a few times before, and he could name every single time. After Jeanne, after Kate, Paula, Jenny, and Dana Hutton, the reporter that died. Even then, it was just a hint of hurt sadness in his eyes for a few moments, and then he put his mask back up. Gibbs ran his hand lightly through Tony's hair, before gently standing up, and stretching the taller man out on the couch into a more comfortable position, without waking him. He then stretched out his muscles, and went upstairs to check on Destiny. He chuckled slightly at the sight of the little girl sprawled out across the double bed, in a position that only a child can muster, and find comfortable. He took shower and a shave and then went back downstairs for a cup of coffee and to read the paper. As he grabbed the newspaper from his doorstep, he found himself thrown into a memory.

_Flashback_

_Ziva was complaining about the internet. "Why are there so many ads? I think this whole page is an ad. Hair growth pills?" she asked. "Why do I need more hair?" Tony looked at her. _

"_It's for men." Tony explained. Ziva stared at him._

"_Why do I need more men?" she asked, confused. Tony sighed._

"_No, men need more hair. Women need less." He explained, more clearly. Ziva nodded slowly, processing this new information._

"_Maybe that's how they do it." McGee chipped in. "Take hair from the women and give it to the men." Tony looked at him and nodded, liking the idea. He was about to say something in response, but Ziva growled in frustration at the computer._

"_What is wrong with the internet these days?" she growled. McGee gave her a strange look._

"_Yeah," he said. "I think the internet has just about run its course."_

"_Why can't somebody print out what is important and give it to me?" Ziva said._

"_There must be a better way." Tony said, slightly scared but Ziva's outburst. Gibbs walked in at that moment and flung a newspaper onto his own desk. His three agents turned and stared at him._

"_What?" he asked._

_End of flashback_

Gibbs smiled and shook his head as he made his way to the kitchen. He was surprised when he saw Tony washing the forgotten dishes from last night, when he wasn't meant to be doing anything, according to his doctors anyway.

"What are you doing, DiNozzo?" he asked as he put the coffee pot on. Tony turned and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Washing up, Boss." His voice was hoarse from last night still.

"Why?" Gibbs asked, sitting down at the table with his coffee in his hand.

"Because of last night." His cheeks turned a shade of pink. "Sorry about that, Boss."

"Rule six, Tony. And there's nothing to be sorry for." Gibbs replied, taking a sip of coffee.

"Right." Tony smiled, drying his hands, and joining Gibbs at the table.

"Have you signed the adoption papers?" Gibbs asked, handing Tony the sports section of the paper. Tony shook his head in the negative.

"Not yet. I'm gonna ask Destiny today if she wants me to adopt her." Tony explained. Gibbs nodded. They both sat in comfortable silence reading the paper and sipping coffee until Destiny appeared in the kitchen doorway, rubbing her eyes with a curled up fist.

"Hey there, sleepy bug." Tony said, standing up, and moving to pick her up.

"Hi." Destiny whispered, burying her head in the crook of Tony's neck.

"You okay?" he asked. He felt Destiny nod against his skin. He kissed her head and placed her in a seat at the table beside Gibbs, who leaned over and kissed her head. Tony clapped his hands once and rubbed them together.

"Okay," he said. "Who wants blueberry pancakes?" he asked. Destiny smiled at him.

"Yes please." She said sweetly. Tony bowed.

"As you wish, ma lady." Destiny giggled. "Boss?" Gibbs stood up.

"Sit down Tony. You're the guest in my house. I should be making breakfast." Gibbs said, smiling as Tony slid into a chair.

"Tony?" Destiny said, looking up at Tony.

"Yep?"

"Why does your voice sound different? Are you sick?" Tony cleared his throat.

"Just a sore throat…that's all." He smiled at her. She nodded and smiled at him. Tony stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes at her. She giggled at him.

"Your eyes will stay like that if the wind changes, DiNozzo." Gibbs said, placing a plate of pancakes in front of Tony and Destiny, before sitting down with his own pancakes. Tony smiled.

"But that would be sooo cool Boss!" Tony said excitedly, before shoving a handful of pancake in his mouth like a five year old, while the actual five year old ate her pancakes more maturely, like a normal person. The three eat in comfortable silence for 5minutes, until Tony decided it would be a good time to bring up the adoption.

"Destiny," he waited until she was facing him. "Do you remember what adoption is?" he asked. She nodded.

"It's when you go live with someones else because your mommy and daddy are gone or can't look after you." She stated proudly. Tony smiled.

"Yep, that's right! So I was wondering…" he glanced up at Gibbs, who was watching the two. Gibbs smiled and nodded for him to continue. "I was wondering if you wanted me to adopt you? So you could come and live with me." Destiny blinked, and smiled.

"Really?" she asked. Tony smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, really. I would really like it if you came to live with me." Destiny nodded, and slid out of her seat, and went round to Tony, and gave him the biggest hug she could.

"I wanna live with you." She said into his tshirt. Tony hugged her back.

"Then we'll make it happen." He kissed her head, and looked over at Gibbs and smiled. Gibbs smiled back. They were both mentally jumping up and down in happiness.

**A/N: Okay, what do you think? The next chapter will be Gibbs doing the interrogation of the suspect, and it will probably include more about the process of Destiny's adoption! Again, thanks to Probie Girl1717! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and…review I guess! Well, I have to love ya and ya's! Byeeeeeee!**

**Chloe xxxxx **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Heyya! How are you all? :) Okay, so, this chapter will include more process of the adoption and the interrogations of the Winters couple :) THANK YOU PROBIE GIRL1717! CHECK OUT HER STORY, IT IS AWESOME! Enjoy! MENTIONS OF RAOED AND PORN.**

**This is just a short chapter. I could not find any info about what adoption papers look like, so this is my 'version' of adoption papers.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Tony, but sadly that will never happen :( but a girl can dream! I own Destiny and nothing/no-one else. DON'T SUE ME!:(**

**Tony's Girl**

**Chapter 16**

When the trio got into the office, McGee and Ziva were babysitting their suspects. Tony started to follow Gibbs down the hall to interrogation, but Gibbs flat out refused for him to watch.

"Go file an incident report. I want it on my desk by the time I'm done with our suspects. After you have done that, I want you to start filling out the adoption papers." Gibbs ordered.

"Come on, Boss!" Tony whined. Gibbs narrowed his eyes at him.

"I can make you be on desk duty longer than necessary DiNozzo." Tony pouted and turned away, grumbling under his breath, while Destiny snored quietly from her pace on Tony's shoulder. Gibbs shook his head and continued walking down the corridor, entering interrogation.

"McGee, you know the drill." Gibbs said to his agent, who stood up and went into the observation room. Gibbs walked around the room, looking at the file in his hands, before sitting in front of the suspect who looked very bored and smug.

"Lewis Winters." Gibbs said. "What did Petty Officer Henry owe you money for?" he asked. Silence. "Drugs? Booze?"

"That is none of your concern." Winters answered, looking directly into Gibbs' eyes. Gibbs stood up and thumped his hands on the metal table, and leaned forward, getting into Winters personal face, before shouting,

"It is my concern, because she is lying dead on a slab in my autopsy room!" Lewis smirked.

"Yeah, we killed her." He said proudly. "She had it coming, not paying me. But, you will never get me to tell you what she owed us for. Go ask my stupid wife, she'll tell you straight away." He said with a wave of his hand. Gibbs growled at him before leaving the room to go to interrogation room 2, McGee following.

**Back with Tony in the bullpen**

While Gibbs was interrogating, Tony had placed the sleeping Destiny on his chair, and he was lying on his stomach – ignoring the pain – filling out his injury report in his barely legible transcript. That took him all of 5 minutes, and now was doing the adoption papers, talking softly to himself.

"Care giver's name…Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo…Age…45…Birth date…8 July, 1968…Child's name…Destiny Sunset Henry…Age…5…Birth date…" Tony stopped, realizing he didn't know the girl's birthday. He would ask her when she woke up. He carried on filling out the rest of the papers.

**Back with Gibbs in interrogation**

"Why did Henrys owe you money?" he asked Devon Winters. She was looking nervous, and had beads of sweat running down her forehead.

"You…you know that we killed her, isn't that enough?" she stuttered. Gibbs snorted.

"Yes, we know you killed her, but we also need to know why." He said gruffly. Devon didn't answer him. Gibbs was growing impatient, so he used his best Gunny voice.

"Why did you kill her, Winters?!" Winters head snapped up at him, and she shouted back at him.

"She said she would pay us if we had sex and took naked pictures of her damn kid so she could go partying, with me and my ungrateful husband were happy to do!" she smiled smugly at him when she caught her breath. Gibbs felt like he had been kicked in the gut. Their dead Petty Officer _sold_ her child to _paedophiles_. The Winters were owners of _child pornography._

In the observation room where Ziva and McGee were stood watching the interrogation, McGee had turned a shade of green, and bolted out of the room to throw up in the toilet, and Ziva stood shocked, and wanted to kill someone.

**A/N: What do you think? Reviews? I know this is short, but I kinda liked the ending here. I know…I'm horrible for actually writing this, I can't believe I have actually wrote this…I'm gonna go now…bye…..**

**Chloe x**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I was stumped for this chapter, so it is not my best work. Thanks to my awesome beta Probie Girl1717 :) Also, thanks to Kenzie for the 'Ziva attacks' idea :) Thank you for the alerts and reviewKind of a fluffy chapter. I have also changed the rating to T. Enjoy! **_Italics are Hebrew._

**Disclaimer: I own NCIS in my dreams :) I do own Destiny though :)**

**Tony's Girl**

**Chapter 17**

Ziva stormed out of the observation room, and into the interrogation room, yelling in Hebrew to Winters. _"F*** you! Evil B***h!" _She charged to Winters, but, Gibbs reacted quick enough to hold her back, dragging her out of the room. Ziva was struggling to be let go, kicking Gibbs so he would have to let go. Gibbs managed to drag her out of the room, but that didn't stop Ziva from struggling against his hold. Gibbs caught her foot millimetres from his manhood, and used his best Gunny voice. "Stand down, David!" Ziva immediately stopped struggling, panting. Gibbs gently released her, turning her to face him. "What the hell was that?" he asked in his usual gruff voice.

"Why did you stop me, Gibbs? They deserve to be skinned alive!" Ziva protested. Gibbs nodded in agreement.

"That may be the case, Ziver, but having you arrested for assault is not going to help us put them in prison for the rest of their miserable lives." Gibbs replied softly, placing his hand on Ziva's cheek. Ziva looked ashamed.

"Sorry, Gibbs." She whispered. Gibbs pulled her into a hug. Ziva relaxed into his embrace, and mumbled into his shirt.

"How will Tony react, Gibbs?" Gibbs sighed.

"Let's go find out." He pulled out of the hug, and started walking down the corridor, Ziva following him.

**In the bullpen with Tony and Destiny**

Tony had just finished the rest of the paperwork for the adoption when Destiny awoke. "Hey sleepy head." He smiled up at her from his position on the carpeted floor. She smiled and waved at him.

"Hi."

"I have a question for you." Tony said. Destiny nodded. "When is your birthday?" Destiny though for a moment.

"7th of November." She said. Tony smiled and nodded, writing it on the paper. 'Next month.' He thought to himself. He didn't notice when Gibbs and Ziva walked into the bullpen.

"You quite comfy there, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, smirking at his agent. Tony grinned at him as he rose to his feet with a loud grunt.

"I was actually, thanks Boss." Gibbs snorted and Ziva smirked. Destiny pulled on the bottom of Tony's shirt. "Yep, little one?" he asked, smiling.

"I need the potty." She said to him. Tony nodded. He was about to leave with when his boss stopped him.

"DiNozzo, Ziver will take her. I need to talk to you."

"You okay going with Ziva?" Tony asked the small girl by his side. Destiny looked uncertain, but nodded. "I'll be here when you get back." He kissed her head and watched as she took Ziva's hand. He turned to Gibbs.

"Boss?" he asked. Gibbs sighed and ran a hand over his face, before putting a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Tony," he started. That's when Tony knew this was something bad. Gibbs never called him Tony.

"Boss…what's going on?" he asked, worriedly. Gibbs sighed again.

"There's no easy way to say this…Winters told us in interrogation that…Destiny's mother sold her to paedophiles. That's why she was murdered, she didn't pay them. Winters said that they raped Destiny." He said softly, watching for Tony's reaction. He was expecting some kind of yelling or swearing of some sort. But Gibbs was more than surprised when tears formed in his senior field agent's eyes.

"No." Tony whispered. "You're lying."

"I wish I was, Tony." Gibbs whispered back, pulling his agent into a tight embrace. 'I'm going soft.' Gibbs thought, as he heard Tony take shaky breaths, trying to compose himself. Tony pulled away from Gibbs and rubbed his nose.

"Sorry, boss." He said quietly, looking anywhere but at Gibbs. Gibbs patted Tony's cheek lightly, and went to his desk.

"Did you finish the adoption papers?" Gibbs asked, reading Tony's incident report.

"Yeah," Tony said quietly, grateful for the change subject. "I just need you and the team to sign it saying I'm capable of looking after her." He passed a sheet to Gibbs. Gibbs signed it after reading through it. Tony looked around. "Where's McGee?" he asked.

"Right here." McGee said, entering the bullpen, looking slightly pale.

"You okay, Probie?" Tony asked, concerned by his partner's pale complexion. McGee nodded.

"I'm fine, thanks." Tony nodded slowly. He watched as McGee lowered himself into his chair, turning on his computer monitor. McGee noticed this and turned to face Tony. "Yes, Tony?" Tony blinked at him, suddenly coming back to life. He handed him the adoption paper.

"Can you sign this?" Tony request, almost…shyly? McGee nodded and read through the paper, signing it and handing it back.

"Thanks." Tony said, returning to his desk.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said. "When Ziva gets back, I want you to get her to sign it, then take Destiny out for ice cream and mail the adoption stuff." Tony nodded.

"Sure, boss." He started collecting his stuff as Ziva and Destiny returned. He walked over to Ziva.

"Can you sign this please, sweet cheeks?" he asked with his 1000 megawatt DiNozzo grin.

"Whatever you need, my little hairy butt." She replied, smirking. When she had handed back the paper, Tony turned to Destiny.

"Would you care to join me for some ice cream, Miss Destiny?" Destiny giggled and nodded. She took hold of Tony's hand as they left the bullpen. "Thanks boss!" Tony shouted over his shoulder and they left.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! What do ya think? Good? Bad? Too fluffy? Let me know in a review :)**

**Over and out!**

**Chloe xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Long time no see guys! How ya doing?:) I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I was completely stumped for this chapter because of the awkward way I ended the last chapter but I got here in the end :) THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! This is mainly Tony/Destiny fluff, talking about what the monsters did to her. Some Tony/Gibbs too. TIVA! Thankyou ****Probie Girl1717**** for being an amazing beta :) Enjoy :)**

**P.S. This is not my best work. Plus, for parts between Tony and Gibbs, I wrote them OOC.**

**Tony's Girl**

**Chapter 18**

_At Tony's apartment_

Tony entered his apartment with a sleeping Destiny in his arms. After he mailed the adoption papers to the court, he took Destiny to a nearby play-park and bought her the promised ice-cream. The poor girl had tired herself out. She managed to convince Tony to run around with her too.

_*Flashback*_

"_Tony!" Destiny ran over to him from the swings. Tony looked up from talking to a mother who was sat next to him._

"_Excuse me." He said politely to the woman, and bent down opening his arms, ready for the little girl to crash into him._ _It had taken a while for him to convince her to go play, but when she did eventually go, he found out he had a fast pair of legs on her when she wants. She crashed into him with a force that made him rock on his heels and falling to his butt with a grunt._

"_Hey, sweetie. What's the matter?" he asked. _

"_Can you come and play too?" she asked smiling, her eyes dancing. Tony couldn't say no to the kid. He nodded, standing up and carefully lifting her onto his shoulders. He spun around slowly, smiling when he heard her laugh. It was such a pure laugh that could light up any room._

"_You okay up there?" he asked, holding onto her ankles a little tighter._

"_Yeah." She replied, giggling when Tony lifted her off his shoulders, holding her high in front of her and spinning a little faster before he put her down. She took a step, and clutched onto Tony's pant leg when she saw the world spinning. Tony put his hand on her head._

"_You okay?" he asked softly. She nodded when the ground righted itself. After playing tag with some other children, hide and seek with Tony, and playing catch with the other kids, Destiny had crashed out hard on Tony's lap. Tony phoned Gibbs to tell him he was just going to take her home for the rest of the day._

_*End of flashback*_

Tony smiled at how much fun Destiny had had. But now he was thinking on how to bring up the rape that Gibbs had told him about. He really didn't want to talk about it, knowing that Destiny would end up in tears because of him. He glanced into the living room from his spot in the kitchen, seeing Destiny still sleeping on the couch. He decided to call Gibbs, see what he thought he should do. He picked up his cell, and dialled Gibbs' cell number from memory.

"Yeah, Gibbs." The Marine answered. Tony ran his hand through his hair, wondering if this was a good idea.

"Hey, boss." He said.

"DiNozzo. What do you want?" Gibbs said, harsher then he meant it to sound.

"Erm…never mind. You're obviously busy, I shouldn't have called-" Tony was cut off from his rambling.

"Tony…" Gibbs felt bad that he caused Tony to change his mind. "What's wrong?" Tony let out a shaky breath and whispered,

"How do I ask her about the rape without upsetting her, Boss? When I asked her about the beatings, she cried for hours." Gibbs ran a hand over his face, leaning back in his desk chair, not sure on how to answer the question, when an idea came to mind.

"Take her to Ducky. Get him to do a check up on her, discreetly looking for any signs of rape. And get him to take a blood sample to test of any STDs." Gibbs heard Tony sniff. Gibbs had a feeling Tony was crying.

"O-okay, boss. Can…can you make sure he has no guests by the time we get there?" he asked quietly, rubbing the tears from his eyes. _DiNozzo's don't cry._

"Sure Tony. Come see me when you get here first though." Gibbs replied softly before hanging up. Tony slowly closed his cell, before head-slapping himself. _Get a grip, Anthony._ He thought to himself. He went through to the living room to see Destiny awake, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, Baby." Tony said picking her up and hugging her tight. "You know how Ducky is a doctor?" he said slowly. Destiny nodded against is chest, still not fully awake. "Is it okay if he gives you a check-op?" Tony noticed that Destiny hesitated, but nodded after a few moments. "Good girl." Tony whispered, kissing her head and making their way to the car.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs looked up when the elevator dinged, seeing Tony and Destiny entering the squad room. As they made their way over, Gibbs took in the features of his SFA. Tony looked like he could breakdown any moment. He smiled when Destiny wriggled out of Tony's hold and ran to Ziva, hugging her legs, and climbing onto her lap, talking like Abby about her time at the park. Tony walked over to Gibbs, staring at the floor when he stopped in front of his superior's desk. Gibbs noticed how his hands shook a little. Gibbs stood up and walked round to Tony, tapping his chin with his finger.

"You okay?" he asked softly. Tony shrugged a shoulder, not trusting himself to speak. Gibbs placed a gentle hand on Tony's back. "Let's get this over with." He sighed, gently pushing Tony in the direction of the elevator. Gibbs motioned to Ziva with his head for her to come too. Ziva picked up Destiny, placing her on her hip and followed the two men to Autopsy.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

When they entered Autopsy, Destiny stopped talking to Ziva, but tightened her grip around Ziva's neck.

"Hey, Duck." Gibbs announced. Duck smiled at them.

"Hello everybody." He said cheerily, trying to lightening the mood. Destiny waved shyly at him, still latched to Ziva, not wanting to let go. Ducky noticed this, and asked Ziva if she wanted to stay. Gibbs had told her what was happening when Tony called. Ziva looked at Tony who nodded.

"Do you want me to stay?" she asked Destiny, who nodded. Ziva sat the two of them down on one of the metal slabs. Duck looked at Tony and Gibbs.

"Gentlemen, you might to leave for this." He warned. "She will be quiet safe with me and Ziva." Gibbs and Tony nodded. Tony walked over to Destiny and kissed her head.

"I'll be back soon." He nodded his thanks to Ziva and quickly made his way out of Autopsy. Gibbs and Ziva both frowned.

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs said, then leaving to find his agent.

**(A/N: I'm going to focus on Tony/Gibbs, rather than the exam, because I would have no idea on what to write for the exam. This will be extremely OOC. )**

Gibbs found Tony in the unused stairwell, curled into himself as much as his tall frame would allow, sobbing. Gibbs was sure he felt his heart break when he saw the man who he thought of as a son crying his heart out. He sat on the landing next to Tony, not caring when his knee protested, and wrapped his arms around the younger man, feeling all of the sobs that wracked his body. Gibbs started to mumble stuff into Tony's ear.

"Shh…it's okay…it's okay Tony…shh…what's the matter?" he whispered, rocking Tony gently when he felt him clutch desperately at Gibbs' shirt.

"The…the m-m-monsters r-raped my b-baby girl!" Tony gasped out in between sobs. Gibbs hugged him tighter when he realized that it was delayed shock.

"It's okay now. They can never get her again, okay? They can never hurt her again." Gibbs said gently, but firmly. Tony looked up at him. Gibbs had never seen Tony's eyes full with vulnerability and insecurity before, and it kind of scared him.

"Promise?" Tony whispered, tears still streaming down his face, but slowing down. Gibbs smiled softly and nodded, wiping the last of Tony's tears away with his thumb.

"Promise." Tony nodded slowly, moving into a sitting position, but laid his head on Gibbs' shoulder. Gibbs ran his hand through Tony's soft brown hair, and the sat in comfortable silence for about 10minutes before breathed deeply and stood up.

"Sorry boss. I didn't mean to go all 10year old-girl on you." Tony said, rubbing his nose and Gibbs stood up, knee popping. Tony rocked forward slightly when Gibbs' hand connected with the back of his head.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Tony." He stated, patting Tony's cheek. "Go get cleaned up, and meet me back in Autopsy." Tony nodded and left quickly.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

When Tony entered Autopsy, he saw Ziva teaching Destiny a card game, and Gibbs talking quietly to Ducky. He decided to go over to Gibbs and Ducky first. The two older men noticed him approaching and turned to face him. Tony smiled shyly and looked at the ground, fiddling with his hands.

"How…how is she Ducky?" he asked shyly. Gibbs placed a comforting hand on his back, gently rubbing circles. Tony looked at him, and gave him a small smile, before looking at the ground again. Ducky pretended he saw nothing going on between Tony and Gibbs, and started telling Gibbs and Tony the extent of Destiny's injuries.

"Well, young Anthony, unfortunately, there is signs of rape." Ducky sighed. "But, however, there are no signs of tearing. I sent the blood work up to Abigail about 5minutes ago, but it should not be long until she has the results."

"So, she's fine, if the blood work comes up negative?" **(A/N: I think if you're e.g. HIV negative, it means you don't have it, but I'm not sure.)** Tony asked.

"Physically, yes. Mentally, I cannot be so sure my dear boy." Ducky said sadly. Tony nodded slowly.

"Thanks Duck." He then turned, shrugging of Gibbs' hand, and walked over to join Ziva and Destiny.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

_Tony's apartment, 4hours later_

Tony and Ziva were sitting on Tony's couch, sipping wine. Ziva had come round a few moments earlier to check to see how Destiny – and Tony – were doing.

"We're fine, Ziva." Tony said as he answered the answered the door, ushering her to the couch. Ziva smiled at him when he handed her a glass of wine.

"I just wanted to make sure." She said. "Where is Destiny?" she asked, not seeing the little bundle of joy anywhere. Tony flopped down on the couch next to her with a contented sigh.

"In bed. She was pooped." He said grinning. Ziva smiled at him, and curled into his side as a breeze of cold wind brushed against her bare arms. Tony wrapped his arms around her, not fazed about the closeness between them. He looked down at her, looking into her eyes when she looked up at him. He slowly and gently pressed his lips against hers. He suddenly thought that was a stupid thing to do, and started to pull away, apologizing.

"Sorry, I don't kno—" he was interrupted by Ziva's finger pressing on his lips.

"Shut up and kiss me, my little hairy butt." She whispered, leaning into touch when he did. He led her up to his bedroom, both of them knowing they were _**not**_ having sex tonight. Not while Destiny was in the next room. He handed her a t-shirt, and they both striped down, Ziva in his t-shirt and her underwear, and Tony in a t-shirt and boxers, and they both got into the bed, intertwining their bodies together under the sheets. Tony smiled to himself when he felt Ziva's breath even out on his neck. He sighed contentedly, smiling, and he closed his eyes.

He was starting a family. Life was good.

_**THE END!**_

**A/N: And this is the end of ****Tony's Girl****! Thank you everybody who has read, reviews and hopefully enjoyed this story! I was thinking of maybe making a little spin off series of this story, doing lots of different stories about Destiny and Tony's life together, Destiny different ages and stuff. What do you think? PM me, or let me know in the reviews section. **

**Thank you again for reading, and hopefully enjoying, my story. I have fully enjoyed writing it, and getting such an awesome response from it! Thank you again to my amazing beta ****Probie Girl1717**** who has given me ideas to improve the story, especially the ending chapter! :)**

**Thank you everyone! I love you all! Goodbye!**

**Love**

**Chloe xxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
